


But if I cannot see it, is it really there?

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Keerla Tabris and Zevran both have a habit of keeping mementos.





	But if I cannot see it, is it really there?

Zevran hovered for a second above Keerla, before finally sitting in the grass in front of her. “I have a question, my dear Warden.”

Keerla looked up at his silhouette, dark against the light of the fire. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“This dagger,” Zevran said without waiting for an answer, glancing towards her hands, “you never use it in combat, but you don’t sell it either. Why bother with it?”

Keerla looked down and turned said dagger into her hands. The rust had taken over parts of the blade, no matter how much she tried to polish it away. The hilt was buffed by numerous hands and even more years. “It was my mother’s,” she said.

“Ah, I see. Does it have a name?”

“It…” She paused. She realised she’d never said it out loud before. “It’s called Fang,” she finally breathed.

Zevran hummed his approval. “I have a few of those as well. Keepsakes. Tokens of the past, as it were.” He made a vague gesture towards his ear, but he dropped his hand before Keerla could draw any conclusion.

“Yeah.” She shrugged, thumb sliding over the unsharpened blade. “I do have a good memory, but…”

“But if I cannot see it, is it really there? Has it really happened?” Zevran completed. His gaze was unfocused, head hung low. Keerla thought she saw his fingers twitching in his lap.

“Something like that,” she murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon says Tabris only gets Fang when she goes back to the alienage at the end of the game, but let's just pretend she has it from the beginning, huh? Who even cares for canon in 2018. Grow up.


End file.
